1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new epoxy(meth) acrylates, to a process for their production, and to their use as radically hardenable binders for the production of coating compositions, putties and sealing compositions, or for the production of moldings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "epoxy(meth)acrylates" refers to derivatives of epoxy resins which are substantially free from epoxy groups and which contain acrylate or methacrylate groups.
Epoxy(meth)acrylates are prepared by the reaction of an epoxide resin, such as bisphenol A diglycidyl ether, with (meth)acrylic acid in the presence of catalysts (e.g. DE-A 2,349,979) and may be optionally modified by reaction with other reactants. Epoxy(meth)acrylates, which are described, e.g., in DE-A 2,429,527, 4,217,761, 4,109,048 and 3,519,117, are normally highly viscous substances that are dissolved in low molecular weight monomers or solvents to convert them into a processable state.
An underlying object of the present invention is to provide new epoxy(meth)acrylates that have a viscosity which is sufficiently low for them to be processed free from monomers and solvents, but that can nevertheless be used to produce high-quality coating compositions, sealing compositions or moldings.
This object can be achieved by the epoxy(meth)acrylates according to the invention and the method for their production.